


The Chopin Theorem

by justabore



Category: Green Book
Genre: Gen, Not RPF, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabore/pseuds/justabore
Summary: 五次他们谈情，一次他们弹琴





	The Chopin Theorem

5.

托尼只嚼了一口，就把肉丸整个吐出来。零星的肉末飞溅到盘子外面，他急火火地说了声“抱歉博士”便站起身——像民俗传说中恶劣的独眼巨人一样唰地拔地而起——走向柜台。

如果此人乃是真正的托尼·“耍嘴皮”·瓦伦朗格，便会如现在这样敏捷而轻松地和任何人陷入争执。他用美声家一般可以无限拔高的嗓门同时应对着包括柜员、经理、厨师在内的所有人，夹带脏话的大舌音打着旋儿飞向天花板。

唐用纸巾抹去桌上的肉末，折上三折，将三角形的一角塞到盘子下面。

这只是一家高速路餐厅，最拿手的菜式是单面煎蛋配吐司，从一开始就不应作为品鉴肉丸意面的最佳场所。唐明白这一点，他知道托尼也明白。然而托尼的理性和托尼的感情是一对不睦的夫妻。别人惹出的麻烦是麻烦，他自己惹出的则叫做解决问题。

最终，托尼优越的耍嘴皮功力为他们赢得了价值两美元的免单。“虽然你不会在意这点小钱，博士，但小钱往往关乎尊严。”托尼得意地总结。

4.

“请你不要点肉丸意面。”再次遇到一家菜单写得如此不明智的餐厅时，唐从那上面抬起头，郑重提醒道。

菜单上，肉丸这个字被加粗印刷，配有颇具隐喻的棕色字体。他们不仅有直身细面，甚至还有蝴蝶面通心面等等替换品种可选。仅仅是这些文字恐怕就足以令小意大利人托尼喘不上气。

“如果他们不会做，他们就不应该做。”托尼咬牙切齿，“这帮可耻的小偷，利用不属于他们的东西挣钱。这就是偷窃，对吧？”

事实上是某种文化反本质主义的变形。唐惊讶于托尼会把偷窃和盗用的概念运用于肉丸意面的问题。他显然正在试图调用一种超出他的认知范围（更长远来看，甚至是超出了时代认知范围）的理性，看上去有点沮丧。

当托尼不高兴的时候，他总是确保别人能够看出他的不高兴。

3.

唐不高兴时，总是确保别人看不出。这是他从小就学会的通过隐藏自己来保护自己的方法。处在他的位置，伤害无法被防御，只能被尽可能躲闪。

可是他的同伴似乎有一种天生的透视能力，他的安慰也像他的拳头一样百发百中。托尼突然重新提起肉丸的事，为的是将唐的注意力从心理创伤转移：“一切的秘诀在于醋，你明白吧。”

唐很感激，但是暂时还只能有气无力地回应：“那不会让肉变酸吗？”

托尼愉快地吹起口哨，用最原始的舌头和嘴唇的乐器演奏一段家乡小调：“正确的时间，正确的剂量，包你麻烦扫光。”

托尼或许对音乐一窍不通，但当他吹口哨的时候，他从不跑调。

2.

“你说错了。”唐感动地望着托尼浅灰色的眼睛，如果再不讲个笑话，只怕他自己都要流泪了，“不是所有人都能弹肖邦，没人能弹得像我一样。”

托尼大笑起来。他从没听过一段真正的肖邦，但他百分之百相信唐。

“就像没人能像我一样做一顿肉丸意面大餐。”托尼将这欢乐的时刻延续下去，继续说道，“瓦伦朗格太太或许是小意大利一流厨房好手，但在这一道菜上，瓦伦朗格先生没人比得上。”

音乐家慷慨地笑了，露出大排不可思议的石膏般的整齐牙齿和一点点舌尖。

托尼越说越激动，握住他的手：“你真应该来我家过圣诞节，博士，唐纳德，来吧。”

唐被这突如其来的热情压倒，诧异、又迟疑。他一瞬间想起托尼刚刚和他见面时的抗拒情绪，在托尼所说的这个家中只会只多不少。然而托尼是他的朋友，他希望他能开心。

而在那途中，可能，总有那么一点可能吧——唐答应自己，如果他们能够及时赶回纽约，他会去到任何需要他去的地方和托尼一起过圣诞节，也会努力开心起来。

1.

他们当然一起度过了愉快的圣诞。不过由于没有事先通知，瓦伦朗格家餐桌上并未准备某道特别菜式。众人联欢到后半夜，唐实在应该回家之时，托尼送他到楼下，两人紧紧相拥。

不知为何，即便彼此都知道这只会是一场短暂分别，离别的情绪还是在他们之间悄然鼓张。或许拥抱，大雪夜，以及真正的圣诞精神就是这般令人多愁善感。

“下次我一定会专门为你做一顿好菜，好吗？”托尼用力地拍拍朋友宽阔而薄的后背，几度受到震颤的传感。

他们分开，握手言别。老天爷，感伤气氛真有些吓人。

“加点醋。”唐将他的手向上一甩。

“加点醋。”托尼也是一样。

唐坐上汽车，缓缓驶离这个街区。托尼凝望着后窗在心中说着再会。开始的几秒钟，他为玻璃并未投射人影而感到奇怪，接着才想到唐这一次亲自驾驶，不能再独享后排。

0.

唐和托尼在初夏再度见面。在那之前，唐先是参与了几场庆祝新年的音乐会，又逢托尼去泽西作了阵短工。托尼似乎迷上了书写，即便只有这么一点距离，他依然坚持给唐寄来几张明信片。他的修辞进步许多，笔下的泽西仿佛远在中土，巨石林立似的险恶。唐在阅读时常常忍不住发笑。

在最后一张明信片发来后不久，唐接到电话，得知托尼和洛丽将有孩子降生。唐立刻邀请他们过来，他猜测托尼可能会想要他做孩子的教父，但又不敢确定。

托尼在约好的日子独自前来。虽然今时多少不同往日，可他迈入卡内基的大门时依然有股子投身怪兽巨口的紧张。唐亲自开门迎接，托尼回到了那间令他印象深刻的客厅。他像第一次来时那样环顾四周，似乎在确认摆设是否都还完在。

只有那对象牙不见了，大概唐终于醒悟到它们戳在那里有多么不合时宜。

托尼在他曾经坐过的椅子上坐下，唐则坐在钢琴前，手从琴盖的一侧轻抚到另一侧。等到托尼的孩子长大一些，他可以做他的钢琴教师，还会把这架钢琴送给他。

托尼认为他太过客气了。

“这真是一架不错的琴。”唐轻声说，随后忍不住打开琴盖，弹奏了几个音阶。

音阶逐渐连成小节，织成乐章。永远不要低估一个音乐家对乐音的痴迷，托尼微笑着想道。

那是首柔美的曲子，简洁清脆，却比唐以往在演奏会上的表演都更富感情，让托尼溯洄初次听到唐弹琴时的惊奇。就是在那一次，托尼发现在音乐的美妙之外，纯粹的天分迸发的景象更让人惊奇。唐用手指有节奏地击打的琴键仿佛从琴身撬开，连成了一段柔软流转的礼盒丝带，向蔑视天花板存在的无尽夜空飞旋。而唐则与它一同起升，被它痴情地缠绕，不需要改变自身的一丝一毫便能够飞翔。这奇迹般的飞翔能力使得他与陆地上的其他人彻底区别开来，显示出如此高贵而卓绝的本质。

托尼几乎可以确信他此时演奏的正是另一首肖邦。没有人能够像唐·雪利一样弹肖邦，正如没人能为他把曲作得如肖邦一样。

正确的时间，正确的剂量，一定让人永生难忘。


End file.
